unfortunate_eventsfandomcom-20200213-history
Henchperson of Indeterminate Gender
Books= The '''Henchperson of Indeterminate Gender, also known as the Enormous Adrogynous Person, the Overweight associate, Orlando or The Big One, was an associate of the villainous Count Olaf and a member of the Count's original theater troupe. The Henchperson was overweight and towered over the rest of the troupe. They never spoke, only communicating in nods, grunts and, occasionally, a howling laugh. They helped Olaf in several of his schemes to steal the Baudelaire fortune from the orphans Violet, Klaus and Sunny Baudelaire. Klaus found them the scariest of Olaf's henchmen, though Violet disagreed, finding the bald man with the long nose the scariest.The Wide Window The Henchperson of Indeterminate Gender most notably aided Olaf in his scheme at Damockles Dock near Lake Lachrymose, where they disguised themself as a guard at Captain Sham's Sailboat Rentals in order to keep an eye on the Baudelaire orphans. Their disguise was later revealed along with Olaf's, but the two were still able to escape. Later, the Henchperson of Indeterminate Gender disguised themself as a security guard at Heimlich Hospital and aided the rest of the troupe in performing the world's first cranioectomy on Violet, though the operation was thwarted by Klaus and the Hospital was burned down by Olaf's associates. During the fire, the Henchperson of Indeterminate Gender attempted to stop the Baudelaires from escaping, chasing them through the chaos and eventually to the break room. They reached the locked door to the orphans' hiding place at the same time as the flames did, and tried to break it down. Just as they did, the Baudelaires leapt out of the window, and the Henchperson of Indeterminate Gender was left within the burning hospital where they presumably perished. Personality and traits The Henchperson of Indeterminate Gender was a large, overweight creature who towered over all of the other members of Count Olaf's troupe. They did not talk, instead communicating through grunts, growls, groans and, occasionally, a howling laugh. They were not very smart, with even Count Olaf referring to them as a fool, and were willing to risk their life for their boss as shown when they charged through the burning Heimlich Hospital in order to catch Violet, Klaus and Sunny. Klaus found them the scariest in Olaf's troupe, but Violet disagreed, finding the Bald Man scarier. During their time in Olaf's troupe, the Henchperson of Indeterminate Gender used many different disguises and aliases during numerous schemes of Olaf's. At Damockles Dock, the Henchperson posed as a guard for Captain Sham's Sailboat Rentals, trying to catch the Baudelaires when they broke inside but ultimately failing. At Heimlich Hospital, while the rest of the troupe masqueraded as doctors and nurses, the Henchperson disguised themself as a security guard, and attempted to stop the Baudelaires from escaping the fire that destroyed the hospital, though their attempts proved to be futile and they were left behind during the fire and likely perished. When not in disguise, the Henchperson wore a red robe and had curly brown hair, commonly applying makeup to their face. They were extremely overweight and therefore powerful, something they often utilised during Olaf's schemes. Behind the scenes The Henchperson of Indeterminate Gender was portrayed very differently in each adaptation of the books. In the non-canon film, they were portrayed by Craig Ferguson and were named, referred to as Liza.Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events In addition, their role was significantly smaller in the film. The movie only contained the first three books, so their appearances in later books were omitted, and they were replaced by the White-Faced Women in the section based on The Wide Window. The Henchperson of Indeterminate Gender was portrayed by actor Matty Cardarople in the Netflix TV series adaptation of A Series of Unfortunate Events.''A Series of Unfortunate Events'' (TV series) They appeared very differently from the books: instead of being overweight, strong and dim-witted''A Series of Unfortunate Events, they were thin, awkward and rather smart, often breaking the fourth wall and saying things that could be considered to be deep. They also had an expanded role; in the books, they only appeared in ''The Bad Beginning,The Bad Beginning The Wide WindowThe Wide Window and The Hostile HospitalThe Hostile Hospital, whilst in the TV series they additionally appeared in episodes of The Reptile Room, The Austere Academy, The Ersatz Elevator and The Vile Village, never having appeared in the original books.The Reptile RoomThe Austere AcademyThe Ersatz ElevatorThe Vile Village Additionally, in the book version of The Hostile Hospital, they were left behind and presumably perishedIt is highly unlikely that they escaped, as they reached the break room at the same time as the fire did, and were then trapped inside surrounded by flames. in the Heimlich Hospital fire, but in the series they survived and continued travelling with Count Olaf.''A Series of Unfortunate Events'' (TV series) Appearances * The Bad Beginning * The Wide Window * The Vile Village * The Hostile Hospital Notes and references |-| TV Series= The Henchperson of Indeterminate Gender, also known as You-Know-Who or Lucafont, was an associate of the villainous Count Olaf and a member of the Count's original theater troupe. They were awkward and didn't seem to fit in with the other troupe members, seeming less generally "evil" than the others but likely just being a part of the group due to having nowhere else to go.The Bad Beginning: Part One The Henchperson of Indeterminate Gender was first seen by the Baudelaire orphans after Olaf adopted them and they served the Count and his troupe Pasta Puttanesca for dinner as one of their many chores. The Henchperson of Indeterminate Gender was in charge of events backstage during the troupe's performance of The Marvellous Marriage, a play which was actually a scheme of Olaf's to acquire the Baudelaire fortune through marrying Violet, the eldest of the three orphans. Though the children managed to expose his true intentions, Count Olaf and his associates were still able to escape thanks to the bald man who switched off the lights at the last minute.The Bad Beginning: Part Two After Olaf, disguised as Stephano, murdered the Baudelaire's next legal guardian, Dr. Montgomery Montgomery, his associates were called to the scene, each disguised as police officers and detectives. In the case of the Henchperson of Indeterminate Gender, they used the alias of Nurse Lucafont, the first to arrive on the scene. When the Baudelaires managed to reveal Stephano's true identity to Mr. Poe, the latter ordered the so-called police officers to arrest him, only to realise that they were in on it too. But, as the troupe made their escape, Dr. Montgomery's reptile collection attacked them and they had to leave without the orphans. Later, when Olaf followed the Baudelaires to Damockles Dock where they were staying with their Aunt Josephine, his troupe accompanied him and disguised themselves as sailors.The Wide Window: Part OneThe Wide Window: Part Two The Henchperson of Indeterminate Gender later aided Olaf in his scheme at Prufrock Preparatory School, the former disguising themself as a school nurse.The Austere Academy: Part OneThe Austere Academy: Part Two Afterwards, the troupe followed the children to 667 Dark Avenue in The City where they disguised themselves as waiters and waitresses at Herring Houdini, planning to drug the orphans' legal guardians and capture the children.The Ersatz Elevator: Part One After this plan failed''The Ersatz Elevator: Part Two, the troupe pursued them to the Village of Fowl Devotees where they disguised themselves as townsfolkThe Vile Village: Part One'The Vile Village: Part Two'' and Heimlich Hospital where they disguised themselves as doctors and nurses. At the hospital, the Henchperson of Indeterminate Gender re-used the alias of "Nurse Lucafont". After finding out that one of the Baudelaire parents may still be alive, Olaf burned down the hospital and his troupe barely managed to make it out with him. Before joining Olaf and the rest of the troupe, the Henchperson of Indeterminate Gender attempted to stop the Baudelaires from escaping, chasing them through the chaos and eventually to the break room. They reached the locked door to the orphans' hiding place at the same time as the flames did, and tried to break it down. Just as they did, the Baudelaires leapt out of the window, and the Henchperson of Indeterminate Gender was left within the burning hospital. They barely managed to make it out, before continuing to travel with Olaf. The group then travelled to Caligari Carnival to see the fortune teller Madame Lulu to ask whether one of the parents was still alive. Lulu lied to them, saying it was true, and in exchange for the answer Olaf and his troupe had to perform a show with the House of Freaks.The Carnivorous Carnival: Part One However, as a result of their visit to the carnival, Lulu was eaten by lionsThe Carnivorous Carnival: Part Two and the place was burned down, before the troupe continued travelling towards the Mortmain Mountains. On the way, Olaf sent a trailer containing Violet and Klaus Baudelaire over the cliffside, and he and his troupe, save for the Henchperson of Indeterminate Gender, laughed maniacally as they continued driving up the mountain. Their further fates remain unclear. Personality and traits The Henchperson of Indeterminate Gender was sarcastic, witty and rather strange, not really fitting in to Count Olaf's troupe. They certainly seemed less "evil" than the other members of the troupe: when Olaf murdered Josephine Anwhistle at Lake Lachrymose, they seemed to be upset; during the House of Freaks show, they did not participate in Olaf's mocking of the freaks like everybody else; when it was announced that a member of the House of Freaks was to be devoured by lions, they were the only troupe member who wasn't laughing; when the time came for someone to be thrown to the lions, they stated that they were morally queasy; and when the Baudelaires were sent flying over a cliffside by Olaf, they were the only troupe member who wasn't laughing maniacally. They were also quite smart, often making remarks and comments that made them sound more academically inclined than the rest of Olaf's henchmen: when the troupe prepared to perform The Marvellous Marriage, they complained that marriage was contributing to the economic juggernaut that was problematising a lot of genders; when "Stephano" declared that Montgomery Montgomery had been killed by the Incredibly Deadly Viper, they remarked that this was the trouble with exotic pets and that maybe nature wasn't meant to be tamed; and when a freak was to be eaten by lions, they stated that they felt morally queasy. They also seemed to be rather inexperienced at times. When they were meant to be tying the House of Freaks trailer to Count Olaf's car, they could not do so and Violet Baudelaire - disguised as conjoined freak "Beverly" - had to take over after they admitted that they had no idea what they were doing. They often nearly gave away Count Olaf's plans and schemes, but always managed to twist what they'd accidentally said or done to sound better. The Henchperson of Indeterminate Gender was very sensitive when genders came up in conversation, such as when Larry Your-Waiter mentioned that he identified as a man and they looked insulted. While aiding Olaf in his schemes, the Henchperson of Indeterminate Gender used several different aliases and disguises. At the scene of renowned herpetologist Montgomery Montgomery's death, the Henchperson posed as Nurse Lucafont, dressed in a nurse outfit with a pin reading "Nurse". At Damockles Dock, the Henchperson and their fellow henchmen masqueraded as sailors from Lake Lachrymose, trying to convince Josephine Anwhistle to go out with Captain Julio Sham, who was really Count Olaf. Later, the group posed as Captain Sham's crew. At Prufrock Preparatory School, the Henchperson pretended to be a Nurse specialising in "interdisciplinary gender studies". At Herring Houdini, the troupe's makeshift restaurant, the Henchperson and his associates masqueraded as waiters and waitresses, dressed in orange attire. At the Village of Fowl Devotees, they were disguised as civilians, attempting to convince the town to take a liking to their new chief of police, Officer Luciana, who was really Esmé Squalor. Afterwards at Heimlich Hospital, the troupe were all disguised as doctors and nurses, with the Henchperson once again using the alias of "Nurse Lucafont" while assisting in performing the world's first cranioectomy on Violet Baudelaire. The Henchperson and their associates posed as carnival workers and snack sellers at Caligari Carnival during the House of Freaks and lion pit shows. Behind the scenes The Henchperson of Indeterminate Gender was portrayed by actor Matty Cardarople in the Netflix TV series adaptation of A Series of Unfortunate Events.''A Series of Unfortunate Events'' (TV series) They appeared very differently from the books: instead of being overweight, strong and dim-witted''A Series of Unfortunate Events, they were thin, awkward and rather smart, often breaking the fourth wall and saying things that could be considered to be deep. They also had an expanded role; in the books, they only appeared in ''The Bad Beginning,The Bad Beginning ''The Wide Window'The Wide Window'' and The Hostile HospitalThe Hostile Hospital, whilst in the TV series they additionally appeared in episodes of The Reptile Room, The Austere Academy, The Ersatz Elevator and The Vile Village, never having appeared in the original books.The Reptile RoomThe Austere AcademyThe Ersatz ElevatorThe Vile Village Additionally, in the book version of The Hostile Hospital, they were left behind and presumably perishedIt is highly unlikely that they escaped, as they reached the break room at the same time as the fire did, and were then trapped inside surrounded by flames. in the Heimlich Hospital fire, but in the series they survived and continued travelling with Count Olaf.''A Series of Unfortunate Events'' (TV series) Appearances * The Bad Beginning: Part One * The Bad Beginning: Part Two * The Reptile Room: Part Two * The Wide Window: Part One * The Wide Window: Part Two * The Austere Academy: Part One * The Austere Academy: Part Two * The Ersatz Elevator: Part One * The Ersatz Elevator: Part Two * The Vile Village: Part One * The Vile Village: Part Two * The Hostile Hospital: Part One * The Hostile Hospital: Part Two * The Carnivorous Carnival: Part One * The Carnivorous Carnival: Part Two Notes and references |-| Movie= Liza was an associate of the villainous Count Olaf and a member of the Count's original theater troupe. They were first seen by the Baudelaire orphans shortly after Olaf adopted them when the latter and his theater troupe entered his house to find them scrubbing the floor, and Liza was among the troupe as they rehearsed their play and as the orphans served them Pasta Puttanesca for dinner, and also witnessed Olaf striking Klaus Baudelaire across the face in response to him and his siblings standing up to his treachery. Later on, Liza aided Olaf in another of his schemes involving The Marvellous Marriage, a play performed by Olaf and his troupe in which the Count would be married to a woman played by Violet Baudelaire, though the marriage would actually be real and Olaf would inherit Violet's fortune as a result of the so-called performance. Liza played the parent of Violet's character in the play. It is unknown what became of them after Count Olaf was arrested. Behind the scenes Liza was portrayed by Craig Ferguson in the 2004 Brad Silberling film adaptation of A Series of Unfortunate Events. Their name was not given in any other adaptation. Appearances * Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events Notes and references Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with unknown names Category:Count Olaf's associates Category:Fire-starters Category:Count Olaf's theater troupe